A Long White Gown
by Youngauthor27
Summary: It's Harry and Draco's wedding! That's all I'm going to say. ; Part three of the Dress-Up series *All warnings posted inside.*


***This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** Coarse Language/ Slash/ Femslash/ Graphic Sex (f/f - m/m)/ Alcohol Use - *This is a sequel to 'A Simple Black Corset' and 'A Little Black Dress'. You should definately read those first if you haven't yet. This story is AU- Not Cannon Compliant; this story in un-beta'd, so any and all mistakes are my own. All that being said, on with the story... Enjoy!*

**A Long White Gown**

Harry knew something was wrong the moment he walked through the door.

"Draco… babe, I'm home." He called out as he tossed his keys into the bowl. "Draco?"

"Kitchen."

Harry followed his lover's voice down the hallway, sighing as he turned the corner into the kitchen. Draco was slumped over the breakfast table, his long blonde hair fanned out like a hallo around his head. Fabric swatches and colour samples were scattered all over, glossy snapshots of multi-coloured bouquets and catering menus were mixed into the bunch; it looked as if a wedding planner's office had exploded over the table, claiming his poor fiancé as its sole victim.

"Baby?" Harry asked quietly as he stepped into the room.

"I can't do it." Draco's muffled voice echoed through the room.

"Can't do what?"

"This." He said, waving his hand at the mess, his face still planted firmly on the table. "The menus, the venues, the colour schemes, the seating charts, the invitations, the flowers…"

Harry knelt down next to Draco's chair; he reached for him, putting a hand on the back of his neck and running his fingers through his hair.

"I just want to marry you." the blonde whispered.

"Then why don't you?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco looked up from the table, his eyes narrowed on his lover. "I'm in no mood for jokes Potter."

"Good thing I'm not joking then, eh Malfoy?"

Draco stared at his fiancé, his grey eyes boring into green; there wasn't a trace of sarcasm to be seen, but there was concern and love. He reached out a hand, cupping the side of Harry's face, his thumb tracing smooth circles over his cheek; he leaned down and kissed him, kneading his lips gently between his own. This was all he wanted, all he needed.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked a few minutes later.

Harry pressed his forehead to Draco's. "Marry me." He whispered.

"I plan to." Draco smiled.

"Today." Harry said.

"What?"

"Right now."

"Harry… we can't just-"

"Why not?" Harry cut him off.

"Because our friends-"

"This isn't about our friends; this is about us, about what we want." Harry said quietly. "I want you; I want to marry you."

Draco stared at his lover. "I want that, more than you know; but I want them to be there. I love you, and I want them to see that; I don't want there to be a doubt in anyone's mind that I belong to you and that you belong to me. I'm proud to be called your husband, and I want them to know that." He said earnestly.

Harry felt his chest swell with pride at his lover's words. "You're right." He whispered.

"When am I not?" Draco smiled, his eyes shining. The two were quiet for several long minutes. Draco finally broke the silence. "Today?" he whispered.

Harry nodded. "If that's what you want."

"Yes." Draco grinned.

Harry thought he might jump out of his skin he was so excited; he grinned as he pulled Draco down into a kiss.

Draco slid from his chair, landing in Harry's lap; he laughed as he pressed his lips to his very-soon-to-be-husbands'. Harry twisted his fingers through his long pale strands, cradling the back of his head as he slipped his tongue between his lips. Draco sighed as their tongues met, tangling inside his mouth, neither fighting for dominance; they simply enjoyed the caress. Harry was the first to pull away reluctantly. "How does the beach sound?" he asked, bumping Draco's nose gently with his own; he grinned as the blonde's eyes lit up.

"Perfect." Draco grinned.

Harry nodded, kissing him again. "Give me an hour." He whispered against his lips. "Pack our bags; I'll send for you."

"Alright." Draco nodded, stealing another kiss before Harry stood to his feet. "I love you." he smiled.

"I love you too." Harry grinned and vanished.

Draco stared at the empty space; he balled his fists, pressing them to his lips and squealed like a schoolgirl. "Oh my god!" He took a few minutes to giggle madly before he righted himself and caught his breath. "Alright… packing our bags." He whispered as he stood and headed for their bedroom; the girlish laughter had stopped, but the butterflies and mile long grin weren't going anywhere… and Draco couldn't have cared less.

~*~

Harry stood on the front step of the Minister for Magic's comfortable cottage home in Ipswich. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he thought about what he had to do and the amount of time he had to do it in; an hour seemed like forever to him, he couldn't wait to see his lover, but in reality he had a lot to get done in… he looked at his watch… fifty-six minutes.

He fidgeted, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he waited for someone to answer the door; he nearly fell over backwards when it finally opened.

"Harry?" the Minister's deep voice seemed to the fill the quiet evening air around them.

"Kingsley!" Harry sighed, lunging forward and taking his long time friend in a fierce hug.

Kingsley wrapped his arms around the young man. "Is everything alright son?" he asked somewhat baffled, but nonetheless pleased to see him.

Harry grinned as he pulled away. "I'm getting married!" he said.

Kingsley looked at him, his smile nonplussed. "I know." He said slowly.

"Right now." Harry said; he thought his face might fall off from all the smiling he was doing.

Kinsley's eyebrows rose. "Pardon?"

"Right now… well not _now_, now, but in…" he looked at his watch again, "…fifty-four minutes."

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Kinsley asked, taking in the somewhat manic look in his young friend's eyes.

"I'm fantastic, but I need a huge favour…"

~*~

Olevia stood in her doorway, her eyes darting from the stack of hundred pound notes in her hand to the man who had just placed them there.

"You want me to do what?"

"I want you to take Draco wherever it is he wants to go and buy him whatever he wants to wear for the ceremony." Harry said quickly.

"Shouldn't you be doing this with him?"

"There's no time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there's no time; you have forty-five minutes to spend that money and then be back to the house to catch your escort." Harry smiled.

"Are you two eloping?" Olevia grinned.

"Not really; everybody's going to be there, they just don't know it yet."

"How are you-"

"No more questions!" Harry cut her off. "Just go, get Draco, buy him his whatever, and be back at the house by seven."

Olevia bit her lip; she didn't really feel like she had a choice in the matter, but honestly, there was no way in hell she could say no to anything Harry or Draco asked of her. "Alright." She grinned.

"Oh thank you; I love you!" Harry shouted as he wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "Seven o'clock!" he said before vanishing with a soft _'pop'_.

She ran to her bedroom, grabbing her mobile and dialing Draco's number. She had insisted that he, Harry and Hermione all get them so that they could stay in contact with one another since she couldn't use the floo system on her own. It had taken a little while for him to get used to it, but Draco never went anywhere without his mobile anymore.

The phone clicked in her ear. "Harry?" she heard Draco's voice on the other end.

"No, it's me." She answered.

"Oh Evie, guess what?"

"You're getting married!" Olevia squealed.

"Yes! Wait… how did you know?"

"Harry told me!" she grinned. "Now get yours arse over here; we've got a lot of shopping to do and not much time to do it in!"

~*~

"'Ello; welcome to Island Paradise Resort and Spa in Aruba; 'ow may I help you sa'?" the young woman behind the counter greeted Harry, her warm island accent cooled beneath a professional and somewhat clipped tone.

"Um hi!" Harry said as he approached her. "This is going to sound crazy, but, I'm getting married in about thirty minutes and I need the quietest, most secluded room you have available for two weeks." He smiled.

The girl smiled blandly as she leaned over and took a couple of brochures from a rack on the counter. "'Ere at Island Paradise we offer a wide variety of rooms and suites 'ere at 'da spa as well as private bungalows located on our privately owned island just a few miles off 'da coast." She said as she placed the fliers on the counter.

Harry looked at the pictures; the resort was impressive and the list of amenities was endless, but it was the picture of the secluded little bungalow settled neatly against a backdrop of rich greenery dotted with wild pink and purple blossoms that caught his attention. "This one." He said, pointing the colourful picture. "Is it available?"

"Yes sa'." The girl smiled. "All of our bungalows are open at 'da moment; if you would like to tour them to betta' make your decision I would be happy to arrange a guide for you."

"You mean the island is unoccupied?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sa'. Dis is our slow season."

Harry chewed at his lip a moment. "Would… would it be possible to book the entire island for the duration of our stay?"

The girls' eyes widened momentarily before she schooled her features back into her professional, neutral expression. "Yes sa'; though the price would be very-"

"It doesn't matter." Harry said, cutting her off as he smiled.

The girl was quiet for a moment. "Will you be holdin' the ceremony 'ere? We offer 'da reception area free of cha'ge when you book your stay of seven days or more wit' us."

"We wanted to have it on the beach actually; you know, with the sunset and everything." Harry said. He watched as the girl fought a losing battle with her professionalism; her grin rivaled Harry's in it's brilliance as she cooed. "Aww… dat is so romantic." She said as her eyes misted over. "I 'ope your girlfriend knows 'ow lucky she is." She whispered.

"My boyfriend actually." Harry smiled. "And I'm the lucky one."

"Aww… so sweet!" she said, fanning her eyes. "Alright, enough of dat. We got t'irty minutes to get ya' hitched boy." She smiled as she winked.

Harry just laughed.

~*~

Ron Weasley narrowed his eyes, staring at Charlie across the table; his brother's expression was unreadable, but he was doing his best to stare him down. The air was tense as the five brothers sat hunched around the table.

Fred looked to his left, George nodded; the gesture so impossibly brief that his twin was the only one to notice. Bill looked across the table, stroking his goatee slowly as he watched Fred closely; his younger brother scratched his nose lightly and Bill pursed his lips. Fred nudged George's leg underneath the table; George scratched the back of his neck. Charlie smiled as he leaned back.

Oliver sat perched on a stool behind Charlie's chair, his arms around his husband's neck as he leaned over his shoulder. "Straight flush." Charlie grinned as he settled himself back against his lover's chest. "Read them and weep little brother."

Ron shook his head. "You lucky bastard." He said as Charlie reached for the mound of chocolate frogs piled in the middle of the table. "Or perhaps, not so lucky." He said as he laid his hand down. "Royal flush." He smirked.

Everyone at the table groaned as Ron scooped the pile of sweets into a sack. "You unbelievable wanker." Charlie yelled. "You cheated!"

"Oh, don't be such a poor sport big brother; think of the example your setting." Ron laughed as he tossed one of the packages to Oliver and winked.

Charlie's mouth fell open as he watched his lover catch the sweet and tap his nose, grinning like mad. "Why you little… you helped him cheat! You plotted against your own husband!"

Oliver laughed. "Oh shut it; all the rest of you have been teaming up against him for weeks now, you deserved it."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at the brunette. "It's the principal of the matter; you're going to pay for this you know."

Oliver smirked as he wrapped his arms around Charlie's broad shoulders. "I'm looking forward to it." He whispered.

Fred started making gagging noises.

"If you two start fucking on the table, I swear to Merlin I will personally-" Bill began, but George cut him off. "Start wanking yourself raw?"

"Oh ha, ha, bloody ha." Bill grinned as he flipped his brother off. "You can go fuck yourself."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck… is that all you boys ever think about?" Ron said.

"Yes!" the rest of them shouted in unison before the entire room erupted into laughter.

"Ron Weasley." Ron heard his name being called from the sitting room. "I'll be a second guys." He grinned as he headed toward the floo. The connection was live and he was soon staring at Kingsley's disembodied head, his visage shuddering in the wild green flames.

"Evening Minister." Ron said imperiously as he bowed. "And what business, pray tell, brings his highness to his lowly servant's humble abode, as it were."

"Oh stuff it you tosser." Kinsley smiled. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Nah." Ron shook his head. "Just playing a game of cards with my brothers; care to join us?"

"No thank you. Is Hannah there?"

Ron shook his head. "No, she's with Ginny and Luna. There's some hippie muggle folk singer performing at Pansy's place tonight; some women's group… empowerment… thingy… why?"

"Hmm…" Kingsley scratched his beard. "Who all's with you?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Umm, Bill, Fred, George, Charlie and Oliver." He said slowly.

"Is Percy still on holiday?"

"Yeah… Is something wrong?"

"What… oh no… no, no… just; I need all of you to come through."

"What for?'

"I can't tell you yet." Kingsley smiled shaking his head. "Just tell everybody to drop what they're doing and come through; you'll all know soon enough. I'm assuming the children are with Molly and Arthur."

Ron nodded. "Kingsley what's-"

The Minister raised a hand through the flame. "Just go get everyone and come through; I'll explain everything once we're all together."

"Who's 'we'?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

"Just go!"

"Fine, fine…" Ron grumbled as he headed back into the kitchen to wrangle up the rest of the group.

~*~

"We should… be out there… taking care of the… customers…" Hermione said between kisses.

Pansy grinned, wrapping her hands around her lover's waist and lifting her up onto the desk. "Cassie's got everything under control." She said as she stepped between her legs. "And Seth and Andy are perfectly capable of taking care of thirty-five patrons. Besides, no one's asked for more than a mocha in the last hour and half." Pansy grinned as she dropped to her knees. "Now shut up and scoot forward."

Hermione smiled, biting her lips as she pulled herself forward to the edge of the desk. Pansy grabbed her thighs to steady her; her lips were pulled into a devious grin as she flipped Hermione's skirt up and delved between her legs.

"Ah!" Hermione gasped, her hand shooting forward to grip the back of Pansy's head through the material of her skirt. "Pansy…" she moaned, her hips beginning to move as Pansy's tongue traced her lips, prodding and teasing. "Mmm…"

Pansy echoed her moan as she ran her tongue over the tiny bud of her lover's clit, her own arousal burning between her thighs as she felt it swell beneath her strokes. Nothing got her off like making Hermione, someone who was usually so composed and in control, lose herself. She brought a hand down to rub between her legs as she thrust a finger slowly into Hermione's wet heat.

"Mmm… yesssss…" Hermione hissed as she felt Pansy's long finger slip slowly inside her. "More." She whispered.

Pansy groaned, her tongue flicking the little bud as she pushed two, then three fingers inside and began a quick, shallow rhythm. It drove Hermione completely mad and sent her hurtling over the edge in mere moments every time.

Hermione keened, a high pitched squeal in the back of her throat as she threw her head back, her finger's pulling her lover's hair as she thrust her hips forward. "Oh yes, yes, yes, yes… Yes!" she screamed as she came, wet heat seeping slowly between her quivering thighs as Pansy's fingers continued their movements.

Pansy moaned as Hermione's tight heat squeezed her fingers, her screams sending shivers down her spine and straight to the aching between her legs. She pressed two fingers to her clit, stroking it through the rough material of her denims a couple of times before she felt her own orgasm rushing through her body. She pulled her fingers out slowly and ran her tongue over Hermione's glistening slit, tasting her release and humming.

"Oh god, Pansy." Hermione whispered, still tense from the pleasure and feeling little jolts of excitement as Pansy's tongue slid over her again and again.

Pansy pulled away, kissing the insides of Hermione's thighs as she pulled her head out from beneath her skirt. She sat back on her heels, smiling up at her lover. "I love it when you scream." She whispered.

Hermione smiled dreamily. "Come up here." She pulled the dark haired woman close, her fingers tangling into her hair once more as she kissed her, tasting herself on her lover's lips.

The fireplace roared to life.

"Pansy Parkinson… Pansy, are you… Oh Merlin!"

The girls looked over to see Kingsley's head bobbing in the fire, his face turned away. "I'm sorry… I hope I'm not coming at a bad time."

"Perfect timing Kings, we've only just finished." Pansy grinned.

"Oh, right… well, good." He said, clearing his throat awkwardly as he looked anywhere but directly at the two young women. "Listen, I need you to get Ginny and Hannah and Luna and come through."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing's wrong, I just need you to get them and come through; you'll understand once everybody gets here." He smiled.

"Who's everybody?" Pansy asked.

"Please, just… go get them and come through. You'll understand in a few minutes, I promise."

Pansy looked at Hermione; she shrugged and hopped off the desk. "Alright." Pansy nodded toward the fireplace. "Let me hand the keys off to Cassie and we'll be right there."

~*~

"Grammy?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed Caleb?" Molly looked up from her knitting to see her grandson standing at the top of the staircase, peeping through the rails.

"Yes ma'am… but it's really important." He said earnestly.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Emmy and Amy set of one of Uncle Fred and Uncle George's dung bombs… its everywhere." The little boy all but wailed.

Molly took a deep breath, a pitiful look crossing her face as she turned to her husband. "Worse than their uncles those two are." She whispered. "I really don't know how Ginny handles it."

Arthur shook his head. "Ginny's quite the force to be reckoned with when it comes to those girls, but Blaise; it's a wonder they haven't driven him 'round the twist." He smiled.

The two found themselves chuckling as they, headed for the stairs. No doubt all four children were covered in the mess. Molly knew a stalling tactic when she saw one; the twins knew perfectly well that the mess could be cleaned easily enough with a charm, but the smell would remain until the unfortunate victims bathed. Caleb -Charlie and Oliver's five year old little boy- and Aiden -Neville and Luna's three year old son- would be getting a good scrubbing followed by a nice cup of cocoa before getting to "camp out" by the fireplace with their pallets; while the girls –who at four years old really were the most intelligent, albeit the most stress inducing children she had ever had the privilege of knowing- would just have to live with the smell until morning as they slept by themselves. Molly smiled to herself; this would be the last time they used dung bombs as diversionary tactics in her house.

"Miss Molly… Arthur… are you in?"

Arthur looked back at the fireplace to see Kingsley's head floating in the green flames. "Kingsley." He smiled. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"Are Neville and Blaise there with you?"

Arthur tilted his head to the side. "No, they're at Neville's place; bit of a gent's night in, Molly and I have the children… is something wrong?"

"Oh no, no… just, I need you and Molly to round up the children and come through."

"Why; has something happened?" Arthur asked, still concerned.

"No, not at all. But it's a surprise, very hush hush." He smiled, but he could see Arthur still wasn't convinced. "You'll love it, I promise. Now would it be possible for the two of you to round up the children and bring them through, or do you need some help?"

"No we can handle it… you're sure everything's fine?"

"Yes Arthur." The Minister laughed. "Now, you and Molly grab the kids and hurry through, we're all waiting for you."

"Who's we?" Arthur asked, but Kingsley was gone. He stared the green flames a moment longer before shrugging. "Molly?" he called after his wife.

~*~

"Now, Ginny… Ginny does this _thing _with her tongue and it's simply _amazing_." Blaise said as he pointed a finger at Neville while sloshing his sixth –or seventh, Neville had lost count- brandy onto the carpet. "You should get Luna to do it for you." he grinned lazily.

"Now how would I do that when I don't even know what you're talking about?" Neville smiled at his very inebriated friend as he sipped his seltzer. He had an amazingly high tolerance for alcohol -something his Slytherin friend did not possess, much to his chagrin- but he really wasn't much of a drinker; Blaise often scoffed that it was a waste of a god given gift. Sure he enjoyed a drink from time to time, but he thoroughly enjoyed watching everybody else get smashed out of their minds and then taking the piss out of them later for all the stupid things they had done and couldn't remember. Yes, it was cruel, but what were good friends for if not to provide a little good natured cruelty? He smiled to himself as Blaise rambled on; he was going to have a field day with him tomorrow.

"… and then she grabs it and-"

"Aw, I don't think I want to hear this mate." Neville grimaced through his laughter.

"Yes you do, 'cos… 'cos i'ss really good." Blaise slurred, his smile still firmly in place. "I'm gonna tell you… 'cos you're my mate… you're my best mate, you know… and you're gonna think i'ss so hot you'll… you'll prob'ly jizz your pants just thinkin' 'bout it."

"Oh, I really doubt that." Neville laughed.

"No, no you will 'cos… 'cos… 'cos she does this thing where she-"

"Neville, Blaise… anyone there?"

"Aw, thank Christ!" Neville yelled as he jumped from his seat and headed for the fireplace. "Minister! Have I ever told you you have the most amazing sense of timing?" He said as he looked back over his shoulder; Blaise was still talking to his empty seat, gesturing wildly about things he didn't want to think about and splashing the rest of his drink into the floor.

Kinsley raised an eyebrow. "Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah." Neville shrugged. "What's going on?"

"I need you two to come through."

"Has something happened?" Neville asked, suddenly worried.

Kingsley shook his head. "No, nothing bad has happened, everything is fine, please get Blaise, come through, I will explain everything to everyone at the same time." He said in one long breath.

"Who's everyone?"

"Just come through." Kingsley sighed.

Blaise was suddenly at Neville's side, his arm slung heavily around his shoulders. "Kins… Kingy… Kingsey…Kingsey!" he giggled. "I bet tha's what your wife calls you… Kingsey!"

Neville shook his head.

"Are you drunk Blaise?" the Minister asked.

Blaise held his thumb and index finger up to his eye and squinted as he looked through the space between them. "Jus' a li'le." He slurred."

Kingsley turned his attention to Neville. "Were you going to let him apparate home like that?" he asked sternly.

"No sir, he was going to be staying the night with me. The girls are over at Pansy's shop and then they're all staying over at Blaise's place; sort of a ladies' night in."

"He's lookin' out for me." Blaise grinned as he clapped his friend on the shoulder. "'Cos he's my mate."

"Yes, we all know we're a couple of chummy chums." Neville said as he held on to his stumbling friend.

"Pff… chummy!" Blaise giggled.

Kingsley shook his head. "Just sober him up and come through."

"Right behind you sir." Neville said as the Minister's head disappeared from the flames. "You're going to hate yourself in a few minutes." He smiled as he turned to face his friend, his hand clamped firmly on his shoulder to keep him steady.

Blaise just grinned. "Nah…"

Neville laughed as he raised his wand.

~*~

It was seven fifteen, and Harry was smelling sea salt.

He was amazed; he'd always thought he would be a nervous wreck the day of his wedding… and nearly apoplectic thirty seconds before. But he wasn't, he'd never felt more ready for anything in his life. He felt as though he had reached his zenith; that everything, every major event, every minor, forgotten detail, every single moment of every day since his conception had prepared him, readied him, and brought him to this. It was incredible, really.

He felt Ron's hands on his shoulders, turning his body; he smiled as he waited.

The breeze off the water was light and cool, carrying the spray of the waves and cutting through the material of his clothes; it made goose bumps break out over his arms and legs. He wore white linen pants and a long sleeved button down to match as he stood barefoot in the sand. Draco had chosen it for him that evening and he wondered if his fiancé would wear something as understated and simple as himself.

He didn't have to wonder for long as he felt Ron's hands leave his shoulders; he held his breath, his fingers itching as he counted.

_1… 2… 3… 4… 5…_

He reached for the blindfold, untying it and letting it fall to the ground as he opened his eyes; Draco was the first thing he saw… Draco was the only thing he saw. He had never seen his lover so radiant as he was now; his long white gown was a simple cut of linen that wrapped around and hugged his lean, long frame; no straps, no sashes, no garters or veils, just Draco. His long blonde hair fell loose over his shoulders, a bright purple flower was perched atop his ear and he held a matching blossom in his hand; Harry felt his breath catch, he was a pale god… and Harry was the luckiest man on Earth.

He beamed as he walked slowly towards his love; Draco met him halfway, his silver eyes shining as he reached up and placed the flower in Harry's dark mane. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

Harry felt a resounding yes building inside him, his pride and sense of honour swelling; he wanted to shout it from the tree tops, that he was about marry the love of his life, but the words that filled his mind suddenly felt so inadequate. He smiled as he took Draco's hand and held it tight as he said the only word he could. "Yes."

Draco understood. He grinned as they turned and faced their friends… their family.

There were no chairs, no benches, no podiums or banners; their gathered loved ones sat poised in the sand. Molly and Arthur were in their dressing gowns and the children were still in their pajamas, Bill wore a faded t-shirt with the words "God Save the Queen!" scrolled across the chest in neon pink and green, while Fred and George's read "Join The Cause: Save A Tree, Eat A Beaver". It seemed all of Gryfindoor house and half of Slytherin were scattered throughout the group as well as half the staff and faculty of the whole of Hogwarts. Minerva McGonnagal smiled warmly at her former students while Seamus handed a handkerchief to a blubbering Dean.

Neither man noticed as they walked the small path the group had created in the center of themselves to where Kingsley stood, the only one in traditional robes. He smiled at his two young friends as he looked out at the small crowd and spoke.

"Blessed be all who attend this glorious celebration, and blessed be those about to be united in the bonds of love. Welcome are you friends and family of these people. Today, before you and before the Gods, you shall witness a transformation as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy share vows and become one."

The group nodded, bowing their heads low as they spoke as one. "So we shall."

Kingsley looked at Harry. "What is your name?"

"Harry Potter."

"And what is your desire?"

"To join with he whom I love." Harry said.

Kinsley nodded, handing him a platinum band as he smiled.

Harry took the ring as he grasped Draco's left hand. They had long ago decided on the ceremony that they wanted to hold and chosen their vows. Harry had only read them a few times, but the words had never left him. Never had they felt so honest and true as they did in that moment; he didn't hesitate as he spoke. "I, Harry Potter, do take you, Draco Malfoy, as my husband, my partner and mate. Never will I seek to do you harm; always will I strive for your happiness and welfare. My love will be your treasure in the times when other riches fail to serve. My love will be your medicine in sickness as my hand tends your needs. My love will be your mirth when your heart is touched by sadness. My love will be your shining star through the darkest of nights. My love will be your banquet when life's table seems empty. All this do I promise you with all the love that is in my heart. So mote it be."

Draco felt his tears sliding down his cheeks as Harry slipped the ring onto his trembling finger. He looked into his green eyes watching as the tears spilled over and smiled as he turned his attention to the Minister.

"What is your name?" Kingsley asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

"And what is your desire?"

"To join with he whom I love." Draco whispered.

Kingsley felt the hot prickling of tears behind his own eyes as he handed Draco a matching platinum band and nodded his head.

Draco took the ring, grasping Harry's hand as he looked deep into his eyes. "I, Draco Malfoy, take you, Harry Potter, as my husband, my partner and mate. Never will I seek to do you harm; always will I strive for your happiness and welfare. My love will be your treasure in the times when other riches fail to serve. My love will be your medicine in sickness as my hand tends your needs. My love will be your mirth when your heart is touched by sadness. My love will be your shining star through the darkest of nights. My love will be your banquet when life's table seems empty. All this do I promise you with all the love that is in my heart. So mote it be." He said firmly as he slipped the ring onto his lover's finger.

Kingsley cleared his throat as he held his hand out over the men's joined ring hands and spoke. "Air for hopes and dreams, Fire for the spark of love, Water for harmony and healing, and Earth for strength and solidarity. May these rings be so blessed."

The group bowed their heads. "So mote it be."

Kingsley put a hand on each of their shoulders and looked between them; their eyes were focused solely on each other as though no one and nothing else existed. They were beautiful, he thought as he raised his voice once more. "As these people are joined, so are your families united through them. It has been their decision to bind themselves to each other by marriage, and their lives will be blessed and enriched by the support you give. Will you encourage and bless Harry and Draco in their union? Will you celebrate their marriage, standing beside them in rough times, yet not standing between?"

"We will." The group answered.

"Then it is with great joy that I announce to you the binding of Harry Potter Malfoy and Draco Malfoy Potter as husband and husband. May the blessings of the Gods, of the Earth and of Merlin be with you." Kingsley smiled.

Harry felt his smile may have rivaled the setting sun in it's brilliance as he reached for his… husband. Tears streamed down his face as he wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him.

Draco sighed, he felt so full and happy and proud it was overwhelming; he moaned as he opened his mouth to the kiss, his tongue touching Harry's gently before pulling away to stare into his eyes. "I love you." he whispered as he reached up to wipe the tears from his husband's eyes.

"I love you too." Harry laughed through his tears. He held onto his lover a moment longer before grabbing his left hand with his own and turning to face the crowd.

Everyone was cheering and laughing and crying and, in Fred and George's case, catcalling; even the children were up on their feet, dancing in circles in the sand as they threw their arms into the air. Harry and Draco smiled at them all as Draco cleared his throat. "We can't thank you all enough for being here for us. I can't tell you want it means to me, what it means to Harry and myself to have your friendship and your support and your love in our lives. Thank you… we love you." he said as his eyes misted over.

Harry laughed as he wiped at his eyes. "We wouldn't be who we are today without each and every one of you. We love you guys… and now, if you don't mind very much, we have a cozy little bungalow that's calling to us." He grinned.

There was catcalling from nearly everyone then as Harry reached for Draco and lifted him in his arms. "We'll see you in two weeks!" he called.

"Thank you!" Draco laughed as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck; the last thing he heard was the children making gagging noises as he kissed him before apparating with a soft 'pop'.

~*~

The bungalow was more of a loft set on stilts over the water. The small kitchen was open, facing the sitting room and the picture window spanning the entire length of the two sea facing walls; two steps up from the sitting room was the bedroom and washroom beyond, sectioned off by sliding screens. It was simple, but the views of the natural scenery were simply breathtaking, you could almost feel the ocean breeze and smell the soft fragrance of the island flowers.

Harry and Draco didn't notice any of it.

"Mmm…mph…" Draco hummed as Harry kissed him breathless. He wasn't sure where they were going but he hoped there was a bed at the end of their trek.

Harry sighed as he ran his tongue over the roof of Draco's mouth, stumbling a little over the steps before setting his love gently down on the mattress and sinking to his knees in front of him as he wrapped his arms around his waist, continuing to kiss him.

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's dark hair; he twined their tongues together as he slowed their frantic pace. "I'm not going anywhere." He smiled against his lips.

"I know you aren't." Harry sighed. "Mr. Potter."

Draco's smile was wide as he held back on his urge to giggle madly. "Hmm… say it again."

"Mr. Potter." Harry whispered slowly.

Draco had never heard a more seductive phrase. He scooted back on the bed, hiking his dress up his thighs and pulling Harry with him to lie between his legs as he wrapped them around his waist.

Harry sank into Draco's warm embrace, taking his lips in another deep kiss as his hands roamed his body. Draco was practically purring beneath him as he traced his fingers down his sides and over his smooth thighs to slip beneath the dress and caress his jutting hip bones and flat stomach. There were no garters or bodices, lacey thongs or bras, it was just Draco beneath the soft material; and while Harry loved it when Draco dressed up for him, _he_ was all he wanted. He raised his hands, grabbing the hem of the dress and lifting it slowly over the blonde's body.

Draco lifted his arms, letting Harry pull the dress off him and toss it aside. He smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry once more and drawing him down for another kiss as his hands slipped down his chest to unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders.

Harry hummed as skin met skin, the heat singeing his nerves and shooting straight to his groin. Draco's hands were on the waistband of his pants; he reached down, brushing his fingers over the blonde's as he helped him pull them down along with his shorts and wriggled out of them, kicking them from around his ankles and off the bed before his hands were back in Draco's hair as they continued to kiss passionately.

"I love you." He whispered again and again as his hands roamed Draco's body. He knew every inch of him, every dip and curve and flaw that combined to make the flawless man beneath him and yet he was still amazed every time they were together. Draco was home, where he felt safe and needed and loved, he was everything he'd every hoped for and more… he was his everything.

Draco wrapped his arms around his lover… his husband, and held on tight. His whispered 'I love you''s were beautiful and tender and deep; he could _feel_ Harry's words, and in that moment he thought he might know how it felt to be God, his lover's sweet mantra was uttered with such reverence as he worshiped his body… it was the most incredible feeling. "Harry." He whispered as he touched his face, running his fingertips over his cheekbones, his nose, his eyes. "Please."

Harry nodded, silently slicking his fingers and trailing them down Draco's side, around the curve of his arse and into the crease to rub at his entrance. He was beyond aroused, and while he wanted release, more than anything he just wanted to be inside him. He pressed his fingers forward, thrusting gently and scissoring them.

Draco welcomed the slight burn, sighing as it slowly turned to pleasure as he relaxed; he reached for Harry, tangling his fingers into his hair and bringing their lips together again, kissing him deeply as his fingers slid slowly and smoothly inside him.

Harry pulled his fingers out, panting as he pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against the blonde's; he couldn't bring himself to let him go, he wanted, _needed _to be as close to him as possible.

Draco wrapped and arm around Harry's shoulders the other gripping his hip. "Don't let go." He whispered almost desperately.

Harry whimpered at the urgency in Draco's voice, the echoing of his own need. He brought his arms up and around his chest as he rolled them to their sides and dropped his hand, pressing it to the small of his back and pulling him forward, groaning as their erections brushed.

"Harry!" Draco gasped; he raised his leg, resting his thigh on Harry's hip. "Harry." He whispered.

Harry nodded, taking himself in hand and pressing the head of his cock against Draco's entrance; he let go, one hand wrapping around Draco's thigh and the other cradling his cheek against the pillow. He ran his thumb over his cheekbone as he leaned in and kissed him gently. "Open your eyes." He whispered as he pulled away.

Draco opened them, his flashing gray eyes so dark they were nearly black as he stared hard into Harry's own. His breath caught as he felt Harry thrust forward, his cock filling him slowly, inch by inch, stretching him with his hard, hot length; he kept his eyes trained on him all the while.

Harry stared into Draco's eyes, their heat and depth, the intensity of his gaze mesmerising him. His heart slammed against his ribcage as he pushed forward, sinking slowly into his welcoming heat; he didn't dare so much as breath until he was fully sheathed, his hips still as he held onto his lover.

The two lay there, panting as they held each other; it was perfect, the closeness, the heat, the pleasure; neither wanted it to end, but their bodies were screaming for release. Harry gripped Draco's thigh, his nails biting into the pail flesh as he pulled out and thrust in again slowly.

Draco twisted his fingers in his lover's dark hair, pulling as he pressed his forehead to Harry's; his mouth open, his jaw working silently as he gasped haltingly, thrusting his hips to Harry's slow rhythm. "Closer… deeper." He whispered.

Harry groaned as he pulled out and slid his hand down Draco's thigh to the back of his knee, lifting it higher to rest below his armpit as he thrust forward. "Draco!"

"Harry!" they gasped at once. Draco panted as his body clenched around the thick shaft inside him. "Oh god…" he choked out as Harry's rhythm faltered only to start again a moment later, faster and harder. He thrust his hips in time, the heat between their sweat slicked bodies enveloping his cock as he pulled Harry closer and brought their lips together.

Harry's hand slid up Draco's leg to his hip and around to his back, tracing his spine to the back of his head, cradling it in his warm hand as his tongue delved into his open mouth; his gasps and moans swallowed by Draco's hungry lips as he quickened his thrusts.

Draco's pulse was pounding in his ears, his whimpers and moans growing higher in pitch as his body tensed; every muscle pulled tight for one agonizingly beautiful moment before releasing; his scream was silent as his body went rigid, his muscles contracting and releasing of their own volition as pulse after pulse of pearly white come shot between his and Harry's body's.

"Ah… gah…" Harry managed to choke out as Draco's arse clenched painfully tight around him, pulling his orgasm from him as he continued to thrust; each contraction pulling him deeper and seemingly milking him dry as he felt his release pulsing from him again and again; he wondered briefly if it would ever stop.

Draco was writhing on his lover's cock, feeling it fill him until he felt he might burst with it. He panted as pleasure so intense gripped him and held him in its sway. "L… love you." he whispered brokenly.

"Draco." Harry panted as he felt the tension slowly release; he held onto his lover as his body thrummed with aftershocks.

Draco loosed his grip on his husband's hair, rubbing his scalp with his fingertips as he pressed their foreheads together once more; breathing in his breath as they held one another. "Harry." He sighed.

"Mmm… Draco." Harry hummed, running his fingers through the blonde's hair and reaching up to kiss him gently.

Draco parted his lips, deepening the caress slowly and gently. Harry sighed against him, his hand dropping to his shoulder and running slowly up his neck to his jaw then back down again to trace the ridges of his spine.

Draco was smiling as he pulled away several minutes later, dropping his leg to rest lazily over Harry's hip. "I love you." he whispered as he reached for Harry's left hand with his own, bringing it up between them and kissing the back of it. "My husband."

Harry grinned, his eyes shining as he stared at their joined hands and the glittering rings that adorned both their fingers. "My husband." He echoed. "I love you too."

They were quiet for a few minutes, content to simply be together and hold each other. "I'm sleepy." Draco finally whispered.

"It's been a long day." Harry said quietly.

"It's been the best day of my life." Draco smiled.

"Of our lives." Harry smiled as well.

Draco leaned in, kissing Harry gently, before letting go of his hand and throwing his arm around his waist, resting his head on his chest as he sighed. "I love you… we're married."

Harry chuckled warmly, wrapping his arms around the blonde as he made himself more comfortable amongst the pillows. "I love you too baby." He whispered, closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep.

~*~

Draco awoke several hours later, Harry's arms still wrapped firmly around him. Moonlight was pouring through the windows, throwing shards of silver light over his long body and shining blue in his raven hair. Draco smiled as he sat up slowly, listening to his husbands steady breathing and the occasional quiet snore. He wondered vaguely if Harry would be a heavy snorer when he was older and smiled to himself; he would find out, because years from now, he would still be the one in his bed… because Harry was his husband… they were married. The thought made him flush with happiness and at that moment, arousal.

He leaned in close, running the tip of his nose slowly up the long column of Harry's neck as he breathed in his scent. He parted his lips over his jaw, ghosting them over the rough stubble he found there as he ran the tips of his fingers across his shoulder and collarbone then further down to trace light circles around his nipples.

Harry moaned in his sleep, his cock twitching against Draco's thigh; the blonde smiled. "You should get up, Mr. Malfoy." he whispered, humming as he felt Harry harden further. "Looks like you already are." He grinned as he slid beneath the blankets, one hand falling to rest on Harry's hip as he pressed his lips gently to his lover's pebbled nipple and sucked first one then the other into his mouth.

Harry groaned, sliding a hand in to Draco's hair. "Mmm… if I had known this was how married couples began their mornings I would have proposed years ago." He said groggily as he smiled.

"It's not morning yet; don't rush it. And, please don't trivialize the sanctity of our bond." Draco said before trailing his tongue slowly down the center of Harry's abdomen to his navel. "It's a turn off."

"I'll shut up then." Harry grinned.

"Please do." Draco smiled, kissing his way down to the coarse nest of black curls and nuzzling it as he licked at Harry's warm skin.

Harry laughed as he tightened his hold in the blonde's hair.

Draco was transfixed by the smell and taste of his lover, the sensations it caused in him were intoxicating; it was like being high, only better. He traced his lips along the length of Harry's cock, pressing kisses from tip to base before swiping his tongue along the vein on the underside; Harry squirmed beneath the treatment. Draco took him in hand, stroking him slowly a couple of times before wrapping his lips around the head and tonguing the slit.

Harry bit his lip, his thighs trembling with the effort to keep still as Draco began to suck, sinking slowly, taking him further and further into his hot mouth. "Draco." He groaned.

Draco hummed as he slid down; he didn't stop until he felt the head of his lover's cock hit the back of his throat. He stilled for a moment, letting his throat convulse around the tip and feeling hot bursts of pre-come sliding down before sliding back up slowly, stroking him all the while as he took in deep breaths of air, steadying his breathing. He looked up at Harry, their eyes met, and he could see the heat in his green gaze and it turned him on all the more. He kept their gazes locked as he wrapped his lips around the head once more, sucking as he slid down and relaxing his throat to take Harry's full length from base to tip. His eyes burned and watered, a natural reaction as his lover's cock sliding further and further down his esophagus and completely cutting of his air supply; he didn't care. He held the position as Harry whimpered and moaned above him; he could see the sweat beaded on his chest and stomach, his muscle tense and trembling with the effort to keep still so as not to hurt him. Draco hummed again as he slid back up just as lowly as before, stroking his lover as he breathed deep and sank back down.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure too intense. "Draco…I'm gonna c… gonna come…" he panted as he tugged at his blonde hair.

Draco slid up, sucking hard as he reached for Harry's balls, kneading the sac gently between his fingers. Harry shouted a moment later came hard, filling his mouth with pulse after pulse of warm come; Draco took it all, holding it on his tongue as he continued to suck.

Harry bucked his hips as he filled his husbands waiting mouth; his fingers tangled in his hair as he held on, riding out the waves of pleasure as he came down from his high. "Draco." He whispered.

Draco slid his lips off Harry's spent cock slowly and looked up at his lover, smiling. Harry looked down at him, he could see traces of white seeping from the edges of his mouth through his smile; he felt the tingling of arousal in his belly again. "Swallow." He whispered. "Show me how much you like it."

Draco slid up his lover's body, grey eyes boring into green as he tilted his head back and swallowed, the moonlight catching the movement of his Adam's Apple as it slid smoothly beneath his flushed skin. Harry leaned up, running his tongue over the bulge before sucking it into his mouth and kissing a line up his slender neck, over his jaw and to his lips. He licked the corners of his mouth, cleaning every trace of his own come away before thrusting his tongue into his waiting mouth to taste himself there as well.

Draco moaned into the kiss, pressing Harry back into the mattress as he ran his hands over his broad shoulders and down his arms to twine their fingers together; he raised his arms, pinning Harry's to the bed above their heads as he took control of the kiss, ravishing his mouth with fervor.

Harry groaned, thrusting his hips against the blonde's; he was half hard already and he loved the feel of Draco's erection against his own.

Draco rutted shamelessly against his lover; he wrapped a hand around Harry's wrists, the other trailing down his side to grasp his thigh as he lifted it up, coaxing it around his waist. He gasped as the slick head of his cock slid between Harry's arse cheeks, their softness and heat squeezing him gently, maddeningly.

"Draco!" Harry gasped as he lifted his other leg to wrap it around his waist.

Draco thrust again and again as he panted above his lover. "I wanna fuck you." he whispered.

"Oh fuck, yes." Harry groaned, twisting his free hand into Draco's long blonde hair and pulling him down to kiss him again.

Draco groaned as Harry plundered his mouth, his hand kneading the soft mound of his arse as they continued to grind against each other. He broke away from the kiss, nibbling at Harry's abused lips as he panted. "Lube."

Harry sighed, as he darted his tongue out to catch Draco's, drawing it back into his mouth as he reached down for his hand, grabbing his fingers and slicking them. Draco had them pressed to his entrance the moment he let go, rubbing with gentle pressure. "Inside baby." Harry whispered.

Draco nodded pressing his middle finger forward, breaching him slowly; Harry hissed as he pushed deeper and deeper, twisting his finger as he went. Draco didn't often elect to top, not that Harry minded, but he loved bottoming for Draco. Despite his everyday demeanor and somewhat effeminate tendencies, Draco was an incredibly strong and forceful top on the rare occasions he did so, and Harry went practically mad for him. As it was, it had been nearly a month since the last time they'd switched positions, and Draco was mindful of that as he took care in stretching him. He groaned as he added another finger, scissoring them for a few minutes before adding a third and beginning to thrust as he searched for his sweet spot.

Draco grinned as Harry's mouth dropped open, his back arching as he cried out; he curled his fingers thrusting over that same spot again and again as he continued to stretch his lover.

Harry was writhing on his fingers, his cock so hard it hurt as it lay flat against his stomach dripping pre-come onto his belly. "Please… Draco please." He panted as he thrust his hips.

"Yes." Draco hissed as he slowly removed his fingers, rubbing at Harry's loosened hole as he lined himself up.

Harry groaned as he felt the head of Draco's cock pressing against him, blunt and slick as it oozed pre-come. He looked up, bringing a hand to the back of the blonde's neck and pulling him down to stare into his eyes. "Now." He whispered as he brought their lips together.

Draco pushed in, relishing Harry's muffled cry as he slid deeper and deeper; he didn't stop until he was fully seated, swallowing each of his lover's whimpers and moans as he continued to kiss him.

Harry pulled his mouth away, panting. "Wait." He whispered. Draco nodded his head, pressing soft kisses to the side of his neck and jaw as he reached between them, palming his flagging erection and stroking him firmly.

Harry relaxed into Draco's caresses, feeling his arousal build as Draco stroked him off. He turned his head, meeting Draco's lips and pressing his tongue between them as he thrust his hips.

Draco groaned into the kiss, pulling out a bit and thrusting in again, letting Harry adjust before pulling out a bit further and thrusting once more.

"Oh god, Draco." Harry groaned as his arousal surged. "Harder."

Draco growled low in his chest as he moved a hand down to grasp Harry's hip as he pulled out completely and thrust hard, fully sheathing himself before pulling out again, setting a rather brutal pace as he pounded Harry into the mattress.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders, using them as leverage as he pulled himself up to meet his every demanding thrust. "Oh fuck… Draco… yes… yes… yes… faster!" he gasped.

Draco groaned as he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster, his hips battering Harry's arse hard enough to leave bruises. "Mmm… Harry, yes… fuck!" he shouted reached behind him, grasping Harry behind his knees and pressing them up against his chest, bending him nearly in half.

Harry practically screamed as the change in position had Draco brushing his prostate on every thrust; he wrapped his arms around his thighs, holding them to his chest as Draco leaned down, grasping his hair in one hand and his cock in the other as he stroked him in time with his thrusts.

"Shit!" Harry gasped as Draco pulled once, twice, three times, and then he was coming.

Draco cried out as Harry's arse clenched around him; he thrust once more, burying his face in his lover's neck and biting down as he came deep in his arse. Harry groaned at the pain as it only added to the pleasure. He let go of his legs, wrapping them around Draco's waist once more as he grasped him by the hair and kissed him again.

Draco sighed into the kiss, feeling himself relax as he pulled out slowly, his hands kneading Harry's thighs gently before tracing them up his sides and over his shoulders to rest in his hair.

They held each other, kissing and caressing as they basked in the afterglow of fabulous sex.

"That was brilliant." Harry whispered several minutes later as he rubbed his nose gently against Draco's. "You were brilliant."

"It _was _spectacular; but I think it was a joint effort." He smiled, kissing Harry lightly. "Will it always be this good." He asked quietly.

Harry looked into his eyes, smiling as he tucked a strand of pale blonde hair behind his ear. "It can only get better." He whispered.

~*~

Two weeks had come and gone, and Draco was sure he'd never had so much sex in his life... not that he was complaining.

The pair of newlyweds stood in their foyer; Aruba was breathtakingly beautiful -at least the view of it from the bedroom window was, and the few times they actually ventured from the bungalow-, but it was good to be home.

Draco grinned as he dropped his suitcase; he turned to his lover, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around his waist. Harry dropped his duffle bag, his hands coming up to hold onto the blonde's arse as Draco took his lips in a deep kiss. "Our honeymoon isn't technically over until tomorrow morning." He grinned several minutes later.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Mmmhmm… and what did you have in mind, Mr. Potter?" he smiled as he said it; two weeks, and he hadn't tired of the moniker yet.

Draco felt the undeniable surge of arousal at Harry's new pet name for him; he wanted to melt every time he used it. "I think we ought to christen our bed as newlyweds." He said.

Harry chewed his lip. "I think that's an excellent idea." He nodded. "I think we should take it a step further and perhaps consider christening every room in the house."

"That could take days." Draco said seriously, trying to hide his smile.

"You're right…" Harry said slowly. "But I think I might have caught a terrible flu while on the island; and it would irresponsible of me to leave the house and possibly spread it to others, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy. I think the only course of action would be to quarantine yourself for at least the next three days." Draco nodded.

"I was thinking four."

"Even better; you don't want to take any chances, especially not with your friend's health."

Harry grinned as he kissed his husband. "And what about you; aren't you afraid of my deadly island diseases?" he whispered against his lips.

"I thought it was just a flu?"

"Whatever."

Draco laughed as he brought their lips together again. "I'm not worried." He smiled. "I think I've built a natural immunity."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir."

Harry laughed as he kissed him once more before setting him down. "Come on; I have something to show you." he said as he took Draco's hand and headed for the kitchen.

"What… now?" Draco pouted.

"Yes, now." He said as they headed for the kitchen door.

Their back garden could be more accurately termed as a field. An old barn was nestled further back against the woods that lined their property, which was about seventy-five acres in all; they'd never had animals, but they kept the barn in good condition as it made great housing for their quidditch equipment.

Harry was whistling, swinging his and Draco's joined hands as they strolled. "I hope you don't mind, but I bought you a wedding gift." He smiled.

"Why would I mind?" Draco asked. "You know I never refuse a gift, especially from you."

Harry grinned. "I actually had to have Bill and Charlie take care of the actual purchase and setting everything up since we were away, but I wanted it to be ready when we got back."

"What do you mean setting everything up? How big is this gift?" Draco asked.

Harry nearly laughed at the look of excitement mixed with guilt on his husband's face. "Nothing huge… just trust me." He smiled.

Draco nodded, falling silent as they walked. "I didn't get you anything." He said quietly a few minutes later.

"What?"

"I said I didn't get you anything." Draco repeated morosely. "I feel like a bit of prick now; you've gone to so much trouble to get me some big thing and I don't have anything for you."

Harry stopped walking. He pulled Draco over to himself and wrapped his arms around him. "I have all the gift I want right here." He smiled as he kissed him slowly. "And it isn't technically a wedding gift; it's just something I've been wanting to give you for a while and now seemed like the appropriate time."

Draco nodded, his smile returning. "Alright. We may proceed."

"Thank you." Harry grinned, taking his hand and setting off for the barn again.

Harry stood outside the closed doors a few minutes later; he looked over at Draco. "Close your eyes?"

Draco bit his lip, smiling as he did as Harry asked. He could barely contain his excitement as he heard Harry pull the latch on the old door and pull it open.

"Alright, I'm gonna take your hand, and we're gonna walk inside; don't open your eyes until I tell you, yeah?"

Draco nodded, reaching out for Harry's hand and following as he was led inside.

Harry smiled as he led his husband to one of the far stalls, positioning him perfectly before stepping away and standing by the gate in front of him. "Alright," he grinned. "Open them."

Draco opened his eyes, his mouth falling open as he practically screamed with excitement. "You got me a thestral?!"

~*~

**Author's Note:** Well, there it was... the wedding! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Leave me a review and let me know... Thanks guys!

-Peace


End file.
